Wishing Star
}} The Wishing Star is Anna's necklace that has the ability to grant a wish; Elsa uses this wish, which brings her sister back after losing her. History 'Before the Curse' }} In Arendelle, Elsa says to Anna that she has a surprise for her wedding and leads her back. She takes Anna into the palace to show her the surprise: their mother's wedding dress. Anna hesitantly touches it and Elsa insists that she wear it for her wedding, giving her a necklace to wear with it. As Anna tries it on, Elsa looks around and notices a book on her parents' desk. Opening it, she realizes that it's her mother's diary. Anna comes out in the dress and notices that snow is filling the air. She asks what's wrong and Elsa says that their parents' death was her fault. She runs out and Anna goes after her. Anna catches up to Elsa in the forest and asks what is wrong. Elsa finally tells her that their parents didn't go off on a diplomatic mission as they thought. Anna reads the diary and in it their mother says that they have to figure out a way to stop Elsa's powers. She doesn't believe it and points out that it doesn't say where they were going or what they had planned. Elsa doesn't believe it and apologizes, and Anna insists that she's not a monster and will prove it. Anna takes Elsa to the troll field over Elsa's objections, and calls to Grand Pabbie. Anna asks what her parents were really doing on the voyage. Grand Pabbie doesn't know but he says that he knows that they were going a land called Misthaven. After Grand Pabbie goes back to sleep, Anna asks for two weeks to go to Misthaven. Elsa says that her parents said the same thing and walks away. Later, after Kristoff reveals Anna's plan to her, Elsa goes to the dock and realizes that Anna's ship has left. Kristoff assures her that Anna will be fine. Elsa worries that Anna acts before she thinks and worries that they don't know anything about Misthaven. }} Anna makes her way across the countryside and comes to a cottage. David answers the door and Anna asks for him by name. She explains that she got his name from an old friend in Arendelle, and she explains that she's on a secret mission, going by the alias of Joan. Anna asks to sleep in David's barn and he readily agrees. As they talk, Bo Peep rides up in a carriage with guards, and David tells Anna to get under cover. Once Bo Peep leaves, Anna wonders how David can work for a warlord. He points out that they have no choice but Anna suggests that they should fight back despite Bo Peep's army. She offers to teach. Anna fences with David but he soon wants to give up when he can't beat her. He insists that it's about survival. She offers to stay and help if that's what David wants, but will leave if he doesn't. Later, David goes to the barn and tells Anna to save herself. Bo Peep steps out of the shadows and shows him Anna's necklace, and says that she's imprisoned Anna and branded her so she can find her wherever she goes. However, David defeats Bo Peep at her pavilion, he takes her crook and uses it to track her to a nearby stable. Anna has already freed herself and attacks him until she realizes who it is, and David gives her the necklace. She's impressed and surprised that he won, and David admits that she was right about fighting impossible battles. When Anna wonders why he fought, David says that he did it for Anna, and so he wouldn't be trapped in a life he doesn't want. Later, Anna prepares to continue on her mission and Ruth thanks her for changing David. When Anna asks if there is someone in the Enchanted Forest that her parents might have turned to for help in magic, Ruth says that there is such a man but he's dangerous. She gives Anna the paper with the name on it and she rides off to find... Rumplestiltskin. }} Anna still wears her necklace when she visits Rumplestiltskin at his Dark Castle. She wants to know why her parents came to the Enchanted Forest all those years ago, offering to do whatever it takes for this information. This gladdens Rumple and he makes the princess sign a contract, sending her on her way to poison a sorcerer's apprentice who guards a magic hat. She goes, but cannot poison him, shocked to learn that the "poison" was actually an antidote to the spell Rumple had earlier enacted to turn the kindly old man into a mouse; he explains that he needed her tear to break the enchantment guarding the box containing the hat, which can only be broken by those who've faced their inner-darkness and overcome it. She argues that she never even considered killing the man, so it doesn't count, and so he tells her that her parents came to the Enchanted Forest because they feared their daughter Elsa and goads her into killing him - which she does contemplate, but ultimately can't do - and he takes her tear afterwards. He then takes the hat for himself, wanting to use it to collect enough magic to end his dagger's thrall over him, but the apprentice (still in mouse form) soon bites his hand and causes him to drop said dagger, which Anna then picks up and uses to force him to hand over the hatbox and send her back to Arendelle. He begrudgingly obliges, and she quickly reunites with Kristoff, not knowing how she's going to break the news to her sister that their parents really did leave because they were afraid of her. }} After a joyous reunion with Elsa, Anna is introduced to Ingrid, who is revealed to be her aunt. A confused Anna still wears her necklace as she points out that her mother never mentioned a sister, but Ingrid explains that memories for her were probably too painful. She then reveals that she was trapped in a magic urn by people who didn't understand her magic; Anna is shocked to discover someone else in the family has ice magic. The young princess later visits her fiancé, Kristoff, and expresses her suspicions over Ingrid, stating that she'll visit Pabbie to get some answers. However, Ingrid overhears this entire conversation. Anna goes on her journey to Pabbie and on the way she meets Belle. Once she reaches her destination, Pabbie reveals that Anna's mother in fact had two sisters and after a tragic incident took Ingrid and Helga, the second sister, away, he was asked to remove all memories of them from everyone in Arendelle. This news startles Anna so she hurries back home, however, on the way a storm approaches. Anna senses that it's the work of her aunt. The storm knocks Anna off a cliff, and after being left to drop by her new companion Belle, she is taken hostage by Ingrid. Ingrid also comes into possession of the magic hat Anna obtained during her adventures in the Enchanted Forest. Ingrid locks Anna up in a cell and explains that she can't be a part of her happy family as she doesn't understand her. Despite Anna's pleas, Ingrid reveals that she will turn Elsa against her and find a replacement. }} Ingrid lies to Elsa and tells her that Anna planned to use the magic hat on her which would take away her powers, causing Elsa to storm into the dungeons, where her sister is being held, and angrily confront her. However, this is soon revealed to be a ruse for the guards' benefit so that Ingrid doesn't found out that Elsa is freeing Anna; the two sisters make amends as Elsa returns Anna's necklace to her and all soon becomes clear. They search the castle for the magic urn so that they can trap Ingrid and eventually find it in the closet with a frozen Hans, much to Anna's surprise. They then station Anna back in her cell so that Elsa can send Ingrid there and Anna can trap her; however, Ingrid is already lying in wait and she seizes the urn so that she may cast the spell of Shattered Sight over Anna, which only allows her to see the absolute worst in her sister. Because of this, she berates Elsa for all she put her through during childhood and ends up throwing her necklace into the fireplace. She then traps her sister in the urn, but Elsa doesn't care, knowing that Ingrid has done something and that these aren't her sister's true feelings. When Elsa is trapped, Anna comes to her senses and tries confronting Ingrid, along with Kristoff, but the Snow Queen simply embraces the fact that everyone thinks she's a monster and freezes them, as well as the entirety of Arendelle. Rumplestiltskin appears and goes on to mention how much he prefers Anna when she's neither talking nor breathing. He picks up her snowflake necklace from the fireplace and takes it for himself. Then, as he wants the sorcerer's hat back from Ingrid, he also steals the urn so that a trade can be made. 'After the Second Curse' 'Season 4' }} Elsa walks out of Zelena's barn and takes the road into Storybrooke, with no idea where she is. When she sees a sign for the town, she freezes it over with a glance. Leroy and Walter are driving out of town after the party and Walter dozes off. As Leroy grabs the wheel, they head toward Elsa. She instinctively freezes the van to a stop and stares in through the windows at Grumpy, knocked out by the impact. The next morning, Elsa walks into Storybrooke, leaving a trail of ice behind her. A motorcyclist goes by, startling her, and Elsa fights to control her powers. After a moment she reins them in and spots a wedding dress in a window. When Emma and Hook hear of Leroy's and Walter's accident, they see one of Elsa's ice trails and begin following her with it, leading her to run away and hide, creating a giant snow monster in the process. This keeps her chasers dealt wit for a while and, as Elsa hides, a newspaper with Rumplestiltskin and Belle's wedding announcement blows past, and so she decides to search for Mr. Gold Pawnbroker & Antiquities Dealer. When she finds it, she breaks the lock with her ice magic and finds inside the necklace she gave to Anna the day before her wedding day. She vows to find her sister. }} Elsa decides that no one is leaving town until she finds her sister, Anna, and so she erects an ice wall around the perimeter of Storybrooke to prevent anyone from escaping, cutting off the electricity by accident as she does so. Emma and David drive out to the power cables at the town line to see what's going on, which is where they discover the ice wall and also Hook, who's eager to help. Elsa is there, and Emma tries approaching her. She slips between the pillars of the ice wall and finds Elsa. Elsa gives her name and Emma asks what she's doing. The princess says that she's trying to find her sister and shows Emma the necklace, and says that her sister's name is Anna. David and Hook accidentally startle the young monarch and she unintentionally traps she and the savior in a cave of ice. As Emma grows increasingly cold, Elsa admits that the cold has never bothered her. She says that she'll do whatever it takes to get Anna back, and realizes that she dropped the necklace during the cave-in. Emma tries to get her to melt it but soon discovers that Elsa doesn't know how, and can only really control her powers when her sister is around, and so they need to find her. Inside the cave, the two women bond over such things as having uncontrollable magic bestowed upon them, but all the while Emma is slowly freezing to death. After a trip around town in an attempt to sort this predicament out, David realizes that he knew Anna and he uses one of her phrases to goad Elsa into being able to melt a hole in the wall, through which she and Emma escape. }} In Storybrooke, Emma suggests that everyone should leave the town before before Ingrid's Spell of Shattered Sight is complete. However, the ice wall does not take kindly to brute force and grows aggressive, rendering the savior's plan moot, but Elsa is able to find Anna's necklace which, with the locator spell they retrieve from Belle, can be used to finally find the Ice Queen's sister who can then be used as a vaccine to the spell because she's been under it before. The necklace leads them into a dead end in the mines, which could take days to explore properly, and it is soon revealed that the necklace itself could be used to combat the spell due to the mirror dust embedded in its metal... but that would mean the total destruction of the necklace, meaning any hope of finding Anna is lost. The Charmings decide that the entire town isn't worth one woman and take the pouch containing the necklace over to the fairies, except Elsa actually swiped the real necklace and uses it to lead her back to the dead end, which she busts through with her ice magic. Emma soon tracks her down and the two of them end up on a beach on the other side. Elsa makes a wish upon her necklace for Anna to be with her, and, suddenly, Anna and Kristoff wash ashore in a box they were trapped in, Anna's necklace turning out to actually be the wishing star. The two sisters share a joyous reunion and, with Anna back, the counter-spell can be made, but the fairies have all mysteriously disappeared by the time they return, meaning that the spell appears inevitable. Category:Items Category:Portals